Reloj
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS20...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Nombre del grupo:** Fanfiction Addiction.

**Nombre del OS: **Reloj.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes aquí presentes son de la Gran Meyer, mi mente retorcida juega con ellos.

**Advertencia: **Se recomienda tener la mente abierta, puede tratar temáticas fuertes y no hablo solo de lemmon ^^ Puede tener fantasmas, demonios, rencarnaciones y vampiros oscuros yo solo cumplo con advertirles.

**Pareja:** Bella/Edward.

**Número de palabras. ****3.129 **según Word. Sin contar las notas de autor ni las aclaraciones.

**Nota del Autor: **OS extraño, mi mente es un poco oscura ciertas veces. He aquí el OS espero y les guste. Fic beteado por _Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Summary: **Los demonios esperan a que sean invocados por jóvenes incultos.

* * *

**Reloj**

_¡Reloj! Divinidad siniestra, horrible, impasible,_

_cuyo dedo nos amenaza y nos dice: __¡Recuerda!_

_Los vibrantes dolores en tu corazón lleno de terror_

_se plantarán pronto como en un blanco _

(**El Reloj**; Flores del mal - Charles Baudelaire)

_Tic, Tac… El reloj nunca se detiene._

_Tic, tac, tic… Está en espera a que las sombras lo liberen._

_Tic, tac, tic, tac… Esta contigo SIEMPRE._

**10:21 am.**

Isabella tenía claro tres cosas en su mente:

_1. Nunca juegues a la Oui-ja en festividades de Halloween, en donde los demonios y espíritus toman más fuerza de lo habitual._

_2. Nunca, pero nunca hagas pactos con la muerte._

_3. Nunca invoques al Espíritu del Espejo en Halloween._

Eran reglas tan sencillas de cumplir, desde pequeña siempre tuvo claro eso. Pero que este año, sin así desearlo realmente cambiaría. Sentía un extraño escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué estaba tan asustada?

Solo era otro 31 de Octubre en su pueblo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a todos los niños vestidos de: Fantasmas, _zombies_, princesas, vampiros. Pero lo que más le causaba gracia de todo era ver a chicas de 20 o más disfrazadas de: Diablitos, vampiras y momias.

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de lo extrañas que se veían?

Era muy extraño todo ese rollo, ella sabía que todo era pura publicidad para esos días.

—No seas amargada —suplicaba Alice con ojos de borreguito—. ¡Por favor! Bella, haz algo que merezca la pena recordar.

Alice Brandon —mi mejor amiga—, nos conocemos desde que cargamos pañales. Ella digamos que es la psíquica de todas nosotras. Tiene un extraño sexto sentido muy bien desarrollado. No sé cómo lo hacía, pero podía ver con exactitud lo que pasaría y eso lo usaba mucho en mi contra.

—Alice, ya te lo he dicho como mil veces ¡No jugaré eso! —dije indignada.

Era noche de Halloween y cada vez que llegaba esa fecha hacíamos pijamadas con nuestros respectivos novios. Era algo muy entretenido, pero ya estaba harta de todo lo sobrenatural en mi vida. Y en definitiva, no quería agregarle más cosas a ella.

— ¡Oh vamos! —Movió sus manos dramáticamente—. Tienes 20 y solo es una Oui-ja ¿Qué podría pasar?

¿Qué podría pasar?

¡No le parecía poco jugar con los espíritus, demonios y todo lo paranormal! Claro que para ella solo era un pequeño cuento, simplemente quería preguntarle a todas esas cosas siniestras si se uniría a ellas algún día.

—Tengo que marcharme y además no tengo tiempo —me excusé.

—Solo hasta que el reloj marque las 12:00 ¿Te parece?

—Hasta esa hora, ya quedé de verme con Edward.

Su mirada se tornó oscura, ella sabía de mis "citas" con mi novio y futuro esposo Edward. Todas las veces que quedábamos en vernos terminábamos en la cama, muy sudorosos y con ganas de más.

…

**12:25 pm.**

Iba en mi moto hacia el lugar acordado. Alice y sus extraños lugares para almorzar.

Después de llamarla como 10 veces pude contactarla.

—_Bells, estoy en el lugar ¡Apúrate! —gritaba, solo se podía escuchar el suave sonido de la música clásica._

Aparqué un momento en la acera, no había señales de la policía y mucho menos de ancianas gritonas y ni de viejos chismosos y supersticiosos.

—Ya voy, déjame comer algo que estoy hambrienta.

"_Y no precisamente de comida". _Pensé mirando a mi acompañante.

Sus manos estaban aferradas a mi cintura mientras que con su boca esparcía pequeños besos en mi cuello. Me estremecí de placer, él era el único que podía hacerme eso.

—_Espero que Edward te deje comer _—susurró con picardía Alice del otro lado de la línea—_. Dile que los quiero aquí antes de que coman su postre. —_Colgó.

—Yo… —Cerré mi celular indignada porque me dejara conversando sola.

Edward me observaba entretenido ¿Cómo hacía que me sintiera caliente con tan solo su mirada? Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba arranqué la moto y salí en busca del lugar para almorzar.

…

**12:55 pm.**

Edward me tenía aferrada a su brazo, era como si temiera que me fuera a algún lugar, Alice miraba a Edward con preocupación ¿Qué habría visto mi querida psíquica?

Al ver las miradas cómplices supe que algo andaba mal.

—Hablen, sé que sucede algo.

Intercambiaron una larga mirada y soltaron un suspiro ¿Tanto tiempo había salido de casa? ¿Desde cuándo se trataban? La última vez que ellos estuvieron juntos casi se caen a golpes.

…

_**Flashback**_

_**Dos Días Atrás.**_

_Estaba sentada en el sillón blanco de la sala de estar leyendo entretenidamente uno de mis clásicos favoritos: El Principito._

_Edward estaba a mi lado dándome un masaje a mis adoloridos pies, después de un día de trabajo él me recompensaba con uno de sus mágicos masajes; cuando terminaba de hacerlos quedaba tan relajada (d) que me dormía de una vez._

—_ES TU CULPA. —Se escuchaba desde la cocina. _

_Era Alice nuevamente peleando con Edward ¿Qué haría esta vez? Omití los comentarios que hacía Edward (de verdad estaba muy concentrada)._

—_Vampiro estúpido —maldijo—. ¡Haz dejado la sangre derramada en mi cocina!_

_Ah! Le poison et le glaive_

_J'ai méprisé et m'a dit:_

_"Tu n'es pas digne que vous tirez vers le haut_

_A partir de votre esclavage maudit_

_Moron! - Pour son empire_

_Si nos efforts te garderai,_

_Tes baisers ressuscités_

_Le corps de ton vampire!" __**(1)**_

_Okey esto había llegado muy lejos, ella era bruja y yo nunca la insultaba y ahora se metía con él. ¿Qué tenía de malo que fuera un vampiro?_

—_Bruja de sangre maldita —siseó Edward corriendo a su lado._

—_No eres capaz de matarme, sanguijuela maldita._

— _¡BASTA! ¡NO ME INTERESA QUIÉN ES BRUJA PSÍQUICA Y QUIÉN EL VAMPIRO!_

_Alice lo miraba con odio y él a ella con desprecio. Edward se lamió los labios y le enseñó sus colmillos._

—_L'homme de l'ombre. Pour la destruction du monde. Morts et pas d'âme à sauver. __Vous venez de l'enfer lui-même __**(2)**__ —sentenció._

— _¡Basta! —Los fulminé con la mirada a ambos._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Reí ante el recuerdo, se habían jurado matarse el uno al otro y gracias a Dios no lo hicieron.

…

**3:00 pm.**

Alice tenía todo preparado para nuestra sección con los demonios, la verdad estaba tan entusiasmada como aterrada ¿Qué nos podía aguardar en ese mundo de las tinieblas?

—Deja de asustarte, Bells —me animaba Alice, o eso creía ella—. Ni que te fueran a llevar a ese mundo de las tinieblas.

Y eso era lo que más temía, yo andaba con personas de otro mundo.

_¿Puedes hacer pacto con la muerte? Pensó mi mente._

—No, ellos la cobran muy alta.

Alice ignoró lo que dije.

…

**5:00 pm.**

Uno de los lugares más seguros para estar era mi casa. Gracias a mi querida bruja, había lanzado un hechizo de protección en contra de todo, claro exceptuando a Edward.

Algo andaba mal, lo presentía, era esa terrible sensación en su pecho. Edward la miraba con cara de preocupación; sus hermosos ojos dorados que hacían que me derritiera con tan solo mirarlos. La miraba con picardía.

—Estará todo bien —me animó—. Alice no está tan loca como parece.

Solté una risita.

Y una magnífica idea saltó a la luz, sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien.

— ¿Sabes cómo me sentiría mejor? —Lo miré con lujuria y pasión.

—Tengo una idea en mente, pero quisiera que me lo demostraras.

Ni lenta ni perezosa comencé a besarle la boca, era una boca tan adictiva. Sus labios tan carnosos y suaves se amoldaron a los míos a la perfección, como si fuéramos un rompecabezas nos complementábamos el uno al otro.

Sus manos juguetonas recorrían mi cuerpo sin parar.

Comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, lentamente botón por botón. El reloj no se detendría nunca pero para mí, cada minuto y cada hora era mágico y daría lo que fuera por tenerlo toda la vida.

Literalmente devoré su boca, era tan exquisita, como el dulce néctar de los dioses. Levanté mis brazos para que él pudiera quitarme la molestosa prenda que llevaba en este momento.

Mi camisa salió volando para alguna parte de la sala de estar. Coloqué mis largas piernas en su bien formado abdomen, a lo que él respondió dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa de esas que tanto me aceleran y comenzó a besar mi cuello, succionando y mordisqueando toda la piel expuesta de ese lugar.

Sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos, me miró fijamente a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, el cual fue concedido. Bajó el sujetador saltando mis pechos al aire, tan necesitados de su tacto, de sus labios, de toda su boca.

Su sonrisa se ensanchaba más aún, al ver cómo mi cuerpo respondía a sus caricias.

Sus besos fueron formando un camino desde mi pecho derecho hacia el izquierdo. Al sentir cómo mordisqueaba mi pecho y pellizcaba el otro subí mis caderas intentando en vano conseguir su maravillosa erección en mi vientre.

—Mi Bella, siempre tan impaciente.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas justo sobre mi vientre, a través de sus pantalones podía sentir su gran erección implorando por salir, suplicando por un roce, por mi piel.

— ¿Quieres esto verdad? —dijo desabrochando el botón de sus pantalones—. Tu cuerpo lo necesita, como si fueras un drogadicto y esto fuera tu droga.

Sus palabras me habían desconcertado ¿Hablaba enserio? Pero este no era momento para pensar qué era correcto y qué no.

Él seguía trabajando en mis senos, comenzó a mordisquearlos, para luego ir descendiendo torturadoramente lento hasta mi vientre plano, donde su lengua traviesa fue haciendo círculos hasta llegar a mi sexo.

—Por favor —rogué.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Con sus manos juguetonas quitó mis pantalones como pudo. Él no tardó en hacer lo mismo con el suyo y segundos después ya estábamos ambos desnudos.

— ¿Quieres esto? —dijo colocando su miembro en mi entrada.

Diablos, eso se sentía tan bien.

—Por favor —supliqué entre gimoteos.

—Como quieras, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Levantó mis piernas hasta ponerlas a ambos lados de sus hombros, y de una sola estocada me penetró haciendo que saliera un gemido sonoro tanto de mí como de él.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Ese era el ritmo que llevaba. Fuerte y preciso, inyectaba cada vez más profunda esa muestra de su hombría en mí. Sus manos traviesas se movían en mis senos, masajeándolos y pellizcándolos.

Mi cuerpo era toda sensación.

Mis paredes se tensaron, estaba a punto del orgasmo más grande de toda mi existencia, sus manos trabajando en mis pechos, su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo que convulsionaba a su toque y él moviéndose dentro de mí. Era una combinación realmente buena.

Sentía como mi cuerpo pedía su liberación y él también lo sintió porque aceleró su ritmo. Dio su estocada final y sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, haciéndome llegar al clímax más largo e intenso de mi vida.

Mi respiración se fue normalizando.

Cuando pude recuperar mi habla, le comenté respecto al miedo que sentía y su única contestación fue:

—Todo estará bien.

—No puedo estar tan segura de ello.

—Estarás bien, no dejaré que nada te suceda.

— ¿Seguro?

—Completamente.

…

**10:30 pm.**

Faltaba cada vez menos para la hora de los muertos, no sabía por qué pero cada vez que las manecillas del reloj se movían marcando otro minuto menos, me sentía más aterrada.

—Bella, estará todo bien. —Procuró reconfortarme una vez más Alice—. No te pasará nada, además ya vives con un demonio ¿Recuerdas? —dijo tratando de aligerar las cosas, refiriéndose a Edward.

—Haber ya, yo no te restriego en la cara que tú seas psíquica y bruja. Además ¿Qué tiene que sea un vampiro? No es un demonio, no es un chupasangre humano. Bueno antes lo era, pero lo amo. —Me crucé de brazos, era todo lo que diría acerca de esto.

Ella me miró ceñuda pero después cambió su expresión.

—Lo siento ¿vale? Sabes cómo soy, es que me molesta que andes con seres sobrenaturales. Lo único que te falta es hacer un pacto con un demonio o algo así.

Y eso fue lo que derramó el vaso en mi mente: Un pacto con un demonio por el alma de Edward.

— ¿Qué pasaría si quisiera hacer un pacto con el demonio? —pregunté, esperando en vano una respuesta.

…

**11:30 pm.**

La Oui-ja estaba frente a mí, yo sola. Alice estaba haciendo varios hechizos para que de verdad funcionara, pero honestamente yo tenía ciertas dudas en cuanto a esta mala idea.

Alice salió de donde sea que estuviese y asintió. Tomó mis manos y las juntó encima de la tabla.

—Espíritus de la oscuridad, demonios de la noche. Haced acto de presencia esta noche. Manifiéstate, manifiéstate —dijo seria—. Hagan acto de presencia, os ruego.

La voz de Alice había cambiado.

—Espíritus de la oscuridad, demonios de la noche. Haced acto de presencia esta noche. Manifiéstate, manifiéstate. —dije secundándola.

Y todo a nuestro alrededor también, la atmósfera se sentía más tensa y sobre todo más terrorífica.

_Como un viviente, arrogante de su noble estatura,_

_con su gran ramillete, su pañuelo y sus guantes,_

_ella tiene la indolencia y la desenvoltura_

_de una coqueta flaca de porte extravagante. _**(4)**

Las ventanas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse y por desgracia no era el viento. Una mujer vestida con algo realmente extravagante nos miraba con ira y odio.

— _¿Por qué me habéis despertado de mi condena perpetua? —_Su voz era lo más dulce que había escuchado en mi vida.

Las dos nos miramos a los ojos, entonces era cierto.

—Queríamos verte ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—_Mi nombre no interesa, ella _—dijo apuntándome_—. Ha decidido jugar con el demonio y él ha traído respuestas._

Tragué saliva.

—Yo… solo quería pedir un favor a cambio de otro —murmuré en un hilo de voz.

—_Sé lo que quieres y puedo dártelo pero quiero algo a cambio ¿Qué ofreces simple mortal?_

Intenté normalizar mi respiración, intenté calmarme pero era algo imposible. Estaba petrificada, Ali estaba parada frente a la _persona_ que me quitaría el alma a cambio de la de Edward.

—Quiero el alma de mi amado, si me la das te concedo la mía.

La mujer fantasmal desapareció.

Sabía qué vendría pero ¿Cuándo?

Lo sentía, ella estará muy cerca.

…

**12:00 am.**

_Tic, tac… El tiempo está corriendo._

Edward estaba junto a mí, animándome. El reloj estaba de mi contra, tenía hasta la medianoche para invocar un demonio y ofrecerle algo. ¿Cómo es que había caído tan bajo? Sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo. Bueno sabía que sí era capaz, lo había hecho con el fantasma que hace minutos estaba en este lugar.

—_Y si te ofreciera la libertad de Edward, que él ya no fuera un inmortal _—dijo una voz en su mente.

Volví a sentir ese escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

—_Estará todo bien, te lo aseguro. _—Otra extraña voz.

Estaba asustada y con razones de sobra.

Temblando miré al frente en donde el espejo se encontraba. Le di una mirada suplicante a mi acompañante pero él ya se había marchado. ¿Hace cuánto me había dejado sola?

—_Siempre has estado sola._

Con la poca dignidad y voluntad que me quedaba me acerqué al espejo, comencé a decir las palabras que me dijo Alice y nada sucedió, lo volví hacer y nada.

_**1, 2, 3.**_

_**1, 2, 3.**_

_**1, 2, 3.**_

_**1, 2, 3.**_

Solté un bufido, esto era pura mentira. Era todo una gran mentira.

— ¡Lo sabía, tú no existes esto es mentira! ¡Si de verdad fueras un demonio ya hubieras aparecido!

Creo que decir eso estuvo mal, las luces se apagaron y comenzó hacer un viento tremendo, muy fuerte a pesar de estar en esta estación del año.

—_No debiste de haber dicho eso_. —Era la voz de Edward.

No, él no, por favor.

_Una noche que estaba junto a una horrible judía,_

_como a la vera de un cadáver, un cadáver tendido,_

_me dediqué a pensar, cerca de aquel cuerpo vendido,_

_en la triste belleza de la que mi deseo se priva. __**(3)**_

— ¡Me lo habías prometido, dijiste que le darías un alma! —grité al vacío.

La mujer que había aparecido cuando estaba con la Oui-ja volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

—_Sé lo que prometí y lo estoy cumpliendo_ —señaló a Edward—._ Este condenado pecador ha recibido un alma, tú no has especificado qué clase de alma querías. Yo le he dado la que he querido, la de un demonio, este hombre es fuerte y rápido y cuando fue convertido en un monstruo fue condenado a vivir por siempre. El día que él fuera a morir iría directo al infierno como todos los de su clase._

— ¡Eres una maldita! —chillé entre sollozos—. ¡Lo has cambiado, eres la responsable!

— _¡TÚ LO HAS PROVOCADO NIÑA INCULTA, POR METERTE CON LO OSCURO, POR CONOCER A UN HOMBRE CONDENADO, POR JUGAR COMO SE TE PLAZCA CON LO DESCONOCIDO Y POR MUCHO MÁS! ¡ESTÁS CONDENADA A IR DIRECTO AL INFIERNO Y SIN ESCAPATORIA! _—Su voz se distorsionó a tal punto que era la voz de un hombre.

— ¡Bruja! ¡No te puedes llevar mi alma! ¡No _hascumplido_!

_Certains prendront une caricature,_

_Sans cette compréhension, ivre amateurs de viande,_

_L'élégance de votre armure nom de l'homme. __**(5)**_

Le grité con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

— _¡MALDITA INCULTA, ESTÁS DESTINADA A LA MUERTE! —_chilló.

—Tú lo estás, estás destinada a la crueldad.

—Estás maldita.

— ¿Vienes a turbar, con tu imponente mueca, la fiesta de la vida? o ¿Algún viejo deseo, acicateando aún tu viviente esqueleto, te impulsa, crédula, al aquelarre del Placer? **(6) —**dijo Alice apareciendo de la nada.

—Tus pequeños hechizos no son nada contra mí, tú no eres nada. Eres como la bruma en cualquier momento se va. —dijo el fantasma.

—Y tú, fantasma traída del mismísimo infierno ¿Qué haces aquí? No eres bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

Todo era como una película de terror, tan verdadera que me asustaba ver cómo mi amiga y el demonio se enfrentaban con palabras. Intenté dirigir mi mirada buscando alguna señal de Edward y lo que me encontré fue lo que me destrozó el alma.

Edward yacía en el suelo, tenía a su alrededor un charco de sangre. Corrí hacia él y estaba más pálido de lo normal

—Edward, respira ¿Estás bien? Por favor respira, no me dejes. ¡Tú no! Por favor, tú no —sollocé—. Todo es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, no me dejes.

— ¡Por favor haz que este bien! —rogué en mi mente.

Pero ya era tarde, su pulso ya no se sentía y sus ojos estaban sin vida, dejó de gimotear cosas incoherentes y se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

"_El condenado muere implorando con lágrimas de sangre el perdón de los que lo esperan a las afueras del puente"_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_**(1**_**) **¡Ah! El veneno y la espada

Me han desdeñado y me han dicho:

"Tú no eres digno de que te arranquen

De tu esclavitud maldita,

¡Imbécil! — de su imperio

Si nuestros esfuerzos te libraran,

Tus besos resucitarían

El cadáver de tu vampiro!"_ (Flores del mal - _Charles Baudelaire)

_**(2) **_Hombre proveniente de la oscuridad, destinado a la destrucción del mundo, muerto y sin alma que salvar, provienes del mismísimo infierno.

**(3)** (**Una Noche:** Flores del mal - Charles Baudelaire)

**(4)** (**Danza macabra**: Flores del mal - Charles Baudelaire)

**(5) **Algunos te tomarán por una caricatura,

Sin comprender, amantes ebrios de carne,

La elegancia sin nombre de tu humana armadura. (**Danza macabra**: Flores del mal - Charles Baudelaire)

**(6) **(**Danza macabra**: Flores del mal - Charles Baudelaire)


End file.
